incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Cruel, selfish, and Machiavellian in nature, the vampires are the remnants of the celestial elves, who destroyed their link to the Gods long ago and transformed themselves into what they are now. Forsaken by the Gods and maddeningly immortal, the vampires do all that they can to reclaim a world that was once theirs by divine right. The vampires are separated now into three distinct major clans: The bestial Konorihn, who gave into their bloody hunger and became savage and primal; the conniving Thassarihn, who learned to control their hunger and control the lesser races from the shadows, and the mad Ezerihn, who used the shards of the ancient elven artifact Innara to transform themselves further at the cost of their own humanity. Now, after a 500-year-long genocide waged against them by the humans, the vampires are rare but not extinct, awaiting their time to reign once more as true claimants to Incarcia’s throne. * Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma increases by 2. * ''Age. ''Vampires do not age and are considered one of the only truly immortal races to walk Incarcia. Instead, when a new vampire is sired (only from another elf), that elf remains the same in physical age and appearances for their entire new lifespan, accumulating knowledge and experience over time that better represents their age. * ''Alignment. ''When the vampires destroyed their link to the Fourborn, they lost the celestial spark that surged through them, leaving them hollow and heartless. As a result, most vampires tend toward an evil alignment, and those who tend toward neutrality are usually coerced to evil through the need to feed. * ''Size. ''Vampires are the same size and shape as their distant elven cousins. Your size is Medium. * ''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * The Hunger. Your need to eat and drink have been replaced by a different kind of hunger. You can drain blood and life energy from a willing creature, or one that is grappled by you, incapacitated, or restrained. Make a melee attack against the target. If you hit, you deal 1 piercing damage and 1d6 necrotic damage. The target’s hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the necrotic damage taken, and you regain hit points equal to that amount. The reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. An elf killed in this way is reborn as a vampire and substitutes their racial traits with the vampire's. As well, for every 24 hours you do not feed in this way, you accumulate one level of exhaustion. If this exhaustion kills you, you are consumed by the Hunger and you become a bloodsucker under the DM's control, a powerful and savage vampire "zombie," hostile to nearly all other creatures. * ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Vampire. * ''Subrace. ''After the fall of the celestial elves, the vampires soon branched into three distinct clans, the Konorihn, the Thassarihn, and the Ezerihn. Konorihn As a vampire of the Konorihn bloodline, your ancestors fully embraced the Hunger, tuning into their inner beast and gaining mastery over their urges. The Konorihn are disrespected and seen as barbaric by the other vampire clans due to their lack of subtlety and their quickness to temper, living in wild tribes that scour the lesser folk for both blood and sport. The Konorihn appear bestial and wild, with pronounced fangs, elongated ears, red eyes, and a hunched stature. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. * ''Superior Darkvision. ''The Konorihn often hunt during the Witching Hour, the darkest time of night on Incarcia. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * ''Natural Weapon. ''As a Konorihn, you have evolved powerful claws that rival crafted weapons. You are proficient in your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d6 slashing damage on a hit. * ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Survival skill. Thassarihn As a vampire of the Thassarihn bloodline, your ancestors chose to hide their curse, living among mortals and manipulating them from the shadows. The Thassarihn are often seen as cheats and silver-tongues, able to charm lesser-minded individuals to do their bidding. As well, they are one of the most politically powerful clans, with many major events being traced back to a single Thassarihn hidden among nobility. Thassarihn appear far less vampiric than the other clans, still possessing pale skin but with eyes and ears that resemble a human's, with the only true resemblance being their large fangs. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Persuasion skill. * ''Thassarihn's Glamour. ''Due to your ancestry, you possess enchanting powers unlike your vampiric cousins. You know the friends ''cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''charm person ''spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast ''suggestion ''once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Ezerihn As a vampire of the Ezerihn bloodline, your ancestors used the fragmented shards of the celestial artifact Innara to transform their clan. Now, the Ezerihn possess great power but at the cost of their humanity and appearance, being instantly recognizable by mortals as vampiric. Among the other vampire kin, the Ezerihn are greatly feared, but, unfortunately after the discovery of their weaknesses, the knowledge became widespread, making the Ezerihn the rarest among vampires. Ezerihn have bony frames and thin, corpse-blue skin with catlike eyes, sharp ears, barbed fangs, and most importantly, a pair of bat-like wings. * 'Ability Score Increase. 'Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * 'Fatal Weakness. 'As an Ezerihn, you possess weaknesses and vulnerabilities not known to the other vampire clans. You are vulnerable to fire damage and damage caused by silvered weapons. As well, you suffer 20 acid damage whenever you end your turn in water. * 'The Gifts of Innara. '''Your clan received powerful gifts from the shards of Innara. You possess the following traits: ** ''Wings. ''You have a flying speed of 40 feet. To use this speed, you cannot be wearing medium or heavy armor. The cost to alter light armor to be suitable for flight is equal to half the cost of the gear. As well, when you take damage while flying, make a Constitution save with a DC equal to 10 or half the damage taken, whichever is higher. If you fail the saving throw, you fall to the ground. Furthermore, to use this flying speed you must be within a space wide enough to accommodate your wingspan, which is equal to twice your height. ** ''Enhanced Feeding. ''You gain much more vitality from feeding than the other vampire clans. Whenever you use the Hunger feature, you increase the amount of necrotic damage dealt and the amount healed to 2d6 instead of 1d6. ** ''Sire Spawn. ''When a non-elven Medium or smaller humanoid is killed by your Hunger trait, they raise as a vampire spawn under your control. Vampire spawn are hideous abominations, appearing like ragged, ghoulish versions of their former selves. A vampire spawn's statistics are identical to the zombie statistics found in the Monster Manual, and they obey every command given by its Sire without hesitation. You can only control up to two spawn at once.